R Mika's Very Special Reward
by jojoDO
Summary: After winning another belt, it's time to party! R Mika's partner has a particular idea in mind...


**Wow...okay. This is probably the wildest, craziest, juiciest thing I have ever written. This is my second time truly delving into this genre. Before I let your eyes feast, I'd like to give thanks to Major Mike Powell III for continuing to inspire me to evolve my lemon game more and more. Enjoy.**

Rainbow Mika felt her pride swelling to the point of bursting from every orifice as she walked back to her locker room with the ACTION Lucha Libre Women's Tag Team belt displayed prominently on her shoulder. She had been competing in the Mexican promotion for little over two months, and already she had secured one of the highest accolades it offered. Her journey to wrestle in foreign environments had been well spent; this was an enriching experience for her that would no doubt evolve her skills to the next level when she finally returned to Japan.

Of course, there was still one thing left to do in Mexico... celebrate.

"Nadeshikooooooo! Hmm, is she already back there...?" R Mika pondered, wondering where her partner Nadeshiko could have ran off to. With a shrug, she made her way back to the locker room and decided to take a nice long shower to wash off the sweat of a long, hard fought battle in the ring.

"Nadeshiko? You in here?" R Mika asked. Her eyes widened when she came face to face with not only her partner... but a whole locker room full of guests.

"Mika! Heeeeeeey!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, a grin on her face.

"Um, hey... what's all this?" R Mika asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, just a few guys I invited over for a little party. Meet Los Cuatro Demonios."

R Mika's mouth dropped as a loud gasp rang out. "NO WAY! THE Los Cuatro Demonios!"

The four big, beefy luchadors approached R Mika with a bow. All four of them had black masks with red pain splotched all over like blood. The eyes were pointy with ominous red eyebrows. The mouth area was cut in the shape of fangs with fake red blood all around the edges. To complete their ominous appearance was black speedos on all four of them with red flames patterned on them. Some of them had shin guards and long boots on as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Senorita Mika!" the four luchadors exclaimed in unison.

"Wowwww...you guys look...amazing..." R Mika exclaimed softly... her face turning red as she swooned over their muscular, light brown torsos. She especially liked the one in front, with black curly hair all over his chest. His beautiful black mane went down to his shoulders compared to the other three.

The one she was admiring was the first to speak.

"I am El Demonio Principal." he proclaimed, his voice like smooth butter.

The second one approached. He was only wearing a half mask, that covered his nose to his chin. He had painted on red eyebrows that looked demonic in appearance. His beautiful green eyes and black curly hair made R Mika weak in the knees.

"El Sub Demonio." he simply said, bowing once again and stepping back.

The third one was easily the biggest in constitution and had a full on devil mask, that left no part of his head uncovered. Mika had no idea what he looked like, but she did know one thing; this man was RIPPED! Compared to the others, his muscles rippled in a way that no one else's could. His veins left tiny protrusions throughout his biceps, and his large pecs has an almost flawless roundness to them as they curved in all the right places.

"El Demonio Muscular." he exclaimed, proudly flexing his perfect biceps.

The last one was easily the youngest of them all, and his mask only covered his eyes much like a sidekick to a superhero. His young face was almost angelic in beauty, as well as the sapphires he called eyes. His black hair was in a ponytail that hung down to his shoulders, and he was sporting a cute little patch of facial hair on his chin and upper lip.

"El Demonio del Bebe! A p-pleasure to meet you!" he nervously exclaimed, obviously intimidated by a woman of R Mika's stature and sexiness. R Mika thought he was TOO CUTE; easily the cutest of the four ripped studs.

"You brought them all here?" R Mika asked Nadeshiko, who was grinning wide.

"Yep! And they're alllllll yours!" she replied with an even wider smile.

"WH-WHAT? What do you mean by...?"

Nadeshiko grabbed R Mika and whispered in her ear. The Four Demons watched intently, amused at the sudden burst of emotion on R Mika's face when she realized what they were there for.

"Oh my god!" Mika squealed.

"Yep! Consider it a reward, for winning the Women's Tag Team belt with me!" Nadeshiko winked. "Go ahead, they'll do anything you ask them to. ANYTHING~"

"EEEEEE! Thank you Nadeshiko! Thank youuuuu!" R Mika squealed, hugging and kissing her partner on the cheek.

"Have fun~!" Nadeshiko giggled.

R Mika turned and looked at her four studs, salivating at the thoughts of what would soon commence. She daydreamed about their nude, sculpted bodies and their well endowed packages penetrating every hole. The lustful thoughts were enough to produce a warm trickle of precum between her legs.

The four of them seemed just as eager to get started as they looked R Mika up and down, admiring her abundant breasts spilling out of the tight blue spandex. Her thick, juicy thighs were tantalizing, and what resided around the corner were two abnormally large, abundant, squishy mountains of fat she called ass cheeks. They were the envy of any hetero male or homo female; in fact, to call her ass anything short of LEGENDARY would be an understatement. There was a reason R Mika was a crowd pleaser, and her skills were only half of it.

"You boys have something you wanna give me~?" R Mika cooed, looking down and noticing the humongous bulge poking through all their tiny wrestling trunks.

"Anything you desire, Senorita Mika!" they yelled in unison.

She turned and looked at The Head Demon.

"Go ahead and sit on that bench, hottie~"

"Yes, Senorita Mika." he obeyed without question.

R Mika approached the wrestler, who was sitting eagerly with his bulge like a mountain peak. With a wink, she gently spread his legs a little and then grasped the rim of his trunks, sliding them downwards until they were free of his body. Before she went any further, Mika took a moment to really admire the length and girth of his mighty organ... and fantasize about feeling it inside her. But first things first...she wanted to preheat the oven a little.

R Mika turned around and lowered herself into his lap, sitting down on him with her full weight. Her sweaty, spandexed ass smothered his cock with warmth as the full weight of her buns squished against it. A low, gentle moan erupted from The Head Demon's throat as R Mika wriggled against him, her ass smooshing and rubbing his cock in all directions.

The Head Demon's hands reached around and slid inside her top, then began playing with her breasts as R Mika eyeballed The Sub Demon.

"You're next, sweetie~"

"Yes ma'am!" he replied, then quickly approached the voluptuous blonde wrestler. Still grinding against The Head Demon, R Mika simply reached over and yanked The Sub Demon's trunks down, his large package springing upwards and nearly poking her eye out. With a grin, R Mika licked his tip a few times before engorging herself on his entire shaft. A grunt resonated from his throat upon feeling his cock slide to the back of her throat. Mika puckered up hard, creating a pleasurable suction that locked his cock tight in her mouth.

R Mika moaned as The Head Demon's hands quickened their pace inside her top; his fingers danced across her nipples as her breast fat was pinched and squeezed. Simultaneously, the two wrestlers currently being pleasured were moaning up a storm as well as The Head Demon's dick was pleasured by Mika's slick, sweaty ass and The Sub Demon was being sucked off like a pro.

"Damn, this is hot..." Nadeshiko muttered, watching from the sidelines. Her fingers instinctively found her crotch area and casually slid underneath the fabric, touching her warm cavern. She half-consciously began playing with her pussy as she watched the erotic events go down.

"Ahhh...ahhh...Senorita Mika... your ass is perfection...!" The Head Demon moaned. His penis head was oozing precum that was being smeared all over Mika's ass cheeks as they bounced and gyrated in his lap. It wouldn't be long until the most impressive set of buns he had ever laid eyes on made him cum all over them.

"Keep going...ahhhh por favor! Keep going...!" The Sub Demon begged, his member being sucked and licked at a breakneck speed by the eager blonde wrestler. His pressure was building up fast as well.

Almost at the same time, their orgasms couldn't be contained.

"AHHHH! MADRE DE DIOS!" The Head demon cried out as his spunk erupted and splattered all over Mika's ass, staining her backside with white. A few seconds later, The Sub Demon's eruption came flooding into R Mika's mouth as she happily accepted his warm spunk down her throat.

"Mmmmmm..." Mika moaned as the syrupy fluid pumped inside her.

Once her first two boytoys were (temporarily) satisfied, Mika turned to the only two left: The Muscle Demon and The Baby Demon. Her womanhood raged as she realized the fun was only just beginning.

"I have a different surprise for you two babes~" Mika cooed. She untied her boots and kicked them off, then stood up and started wrestling with her sweaty spandex. The top half slid down, making her breasts spring out, followed by the waist and finally down to her ankles until she was completely naked. She drew her foot back and kicked her clothes aside, causing her ass to jiggle from the sudden motion.

"Well? Which do you boys want~?" Mika cooed. "This...?"

Mika grabbed her boobs and squeezed them tight, emphasizing her pink nipples which stood prominently. She let them go and bounced up and down a few times, making them jiggle.

"Or this...?"

Mika turned around and rubbed her ass with both hands, then spanked it hard. The hard smack sent a vibration through her buns that made them jiggle like gelatin.

"I call dibs on those breasts!" The Muscular Demon exclaimed.

"Then lay down on the floor, you fucking stud you~" Mika demanded, her voice sultry.

The Muscle Demon wasted no time stripping off his wrestling trunks and laying down on the floor, spreading his legs wide and letting his thick pole dangle. He truly was the biggest of the four of them in ALL areas of anatomy.

R Mika laid down on her belly and crawled over to The Muscular Demon's lap. When she reached her destination between his legs, she pressed the full weight of her boobs down on his dick, making it slide perfectly into place inside her cleavage. With a hand on each thigh, she began to slide back and forth, squeezing and massaging his cock between her ginormous gazongas. The intense pleasure of her sweaty, slippery orbs smooshing his cock with warmth had him moaning deeply and breathing erratically.

The Baby Demon was mesmerized by the sight of R Mika's ass moving back and forth, jiggling with so much as a gust of air. His bulge was raging, begging to be released on those glorious cheeks.

"S-Senorita Mika!" he stammered. "M-may I...?"

"You don't have to ask, cutie~" Mika replied with a wink.

That was all the consent he needed; in a fluid motion, his trunks were down and cast aside as he approached the huge mountain of ass and faced it. He turned around and sat down on R Mika's back, much like a cowboy sitting on a horse the wrong way. With his cock pointing forwards, he grabbed an ass cheek in both hands and slid his dick into her tight crevasse like a hot dog in a bun. His dick was immediately overcome by the tightness and warmth of the two large, jiggly buns squished against it.

Like swiping a credit card, he began to move his dick back and forth between her ass cheeks, losing sight of it as it was swallowed up by the abundant ass fat on each side.

"Hnnngh...ahhhh!"

As R Mika simultaneously gave a titjob and assjob, it became a competition to see who would cum first: the young, fiery buck, or the giant, thick behemoth?

In the end, youth prevailed as The Muscle Demon's cock began to twitch and produce a torrent of white fluid between Mika's tits.

"Gaaahh...ahhh Mikaaaa!"

With each spurt, Mika's cleavage filled with whiteness until it leaked out and covered the floor. After a few more spurts, his cock finally went limp.

"Hnnngh..haaahhh... f-fuck, I can't...ahhh!"

The young luchador on Mika's back followed soon after, as he slid his dick forward and began spewing cum until her ass crack was full of his white spunk. The whiteness leaked out as it was immense in quantity. His loud moans didn't subside until he finally went limp and collapsed onto the floor.

R Mika stood back up to her feet, cum leaking from her front cleavage as well as the back. She was definitely turned on by feeling all those glorious cocks rubbing against her...but she wanted to cum too, dammit! This was HER night!

"Now boys... I'm feeling a little left out here. Care to let me in on the fun?"

"Yes, Senorita Mika!" the four wrestlers exclaimed.

"You look like you're ready for another round, hot stuff. Why don't you go first?"

R Mika pointed to The Head Demon, who was stiff once again after watching R Mika's tits and butt cheeks have dicks spewing cum between them. He had enough of foreplay; he wanted the main course.

He approached R Mika and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest. Mika became flustered, and started feeling like an oven that just hit its temperature.

"If I may proceed, Senorita?" he asked, his smooth voice caressing her ear holes.

"Y-you may~" Mika replied, her voice almost a slur.

The Head Demon lifted her slightly, and Mika's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He sat down on a nearby bench, taking her down with him. As they sat down, Mika's pussy slid inside his towering cock until it was fully penetrating.

"Ahhhh~" she cried out, her voice like a squeak.

The Head Demon grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed them hard as R Mika put her hands on his shoulders and started fucking him at her own pace. He allowed her to call the shots, going as fast or as hard as she saw fit. After all, it was HER reward.

"Ohh yess...yess...YES~!" she moaned out with each thrust. Everytime she went up and then slammed down on his dick, her ass cheeks flattened like pancakes against his lap. The furious pace at which she was bouncing up and down had her ass cheeks swinging in all directions as if they had a mind of their own.

"Ahhh...fuck...ohhh this is great... Senorita Mika... your pussy is like heaven!" The Head Demon moaned. He spoke perfect English, and his dirty talk was turning Mika on big time. She could feel her pussy preparing to clench, ready to send her warm fluids squirting.

"Ahhhh! Ohhh don't stop! Ohhh yeeesssss!" Mika cried out.

"Daaaamn he knows how to fuck..." Nadeshiko muttered as she quickened her pace inside her cavern, which was becoming quite sticky. She had a front row seat to a pretty damn good show.

The intense fucking lasted nearly five minutes until the Head Demon was unable to contain his sweet release any longer.

"Ahhh...AHHH DIOS!"

With a few more well placed pumps, he started unleashing his second barrage of manly gravy inside Mika, his moans loud and drawn out. Mika cried out as well just from feeling the warm spunk explode inside her. He leaned over and planted his lips against hers as they moaned into each others' mouths. When the wild orgasm was finally over, she got off of him and leaned over, panting from the hard ride.

"Haah...haah...oh shit, that was good!" Mika cried out with a giggle. She was full on trickling with wetness, but she wasn't quite there yet.

"I got next!" The Sub Demon declared, living up to his name quite well.

"Whew... you're gonna have to do the work, baby. I'm tired..." Mika panted.

Mika got down on the floor on all fours, shaking her ass back and forth a few times to give The Sub Demon a little incentive. It worked quite well, as he eagerly got down to Mika's level and positioned his cock near her entrance. He grabbed a breast in each hand and started playing with them as he shoved his entire length in her pussy, his pelvis colliding with her ass.

"AHHH SHIT~" Mika cried out.

He slammed his pelvis against her with each thrust, her ass squishing with every collision and jiggling every time he pulled back. Since Mika wasn't doing the work, he was fucking her a lot more roughly than she had done to The Head Demon.

"Ohhh yes! Ohhh that's good! Ahhh you're gonna make me cum!" Mika squealed.

Her words proved true as his perpetual thrusting caused her pussy to finally begin its rapid string of contractions and spew a load of warm love juices with each throb. The squirts spilling on his dick was causing The Sub Demon's own orgasm to quicken its impending arrival.

"AHHH! AHHH I'M CUMMING!" she howled.

"Ohhhh that is fucking hot...ohhhhh yessss..." he moaned out, his voice breath-like as he kept fucking the squirting woman.

Since he was going so hard, he came a lot quicker than The Head Demon did. In no time flat, his dick throbbed and unleashed it's second barrage of semen deep in Mika's depths. He couldn't even stay steady from the pleasure of his release as he collapsed against Mika and rolled over onto the floor. The two of them had to lay there for a second just to recover from their respective orgasms.

"Huff...huff...I'm...not...done...yet..." Mika panted. "Who's next...?"

The large, muscular behemoth of a wrestler approached next. Mika barely had time to widen her eyes as he scooped her up in his strong arms and turned her around, facing away from him. He placed a hand underneath each thigh and spread her legs wide, then wasted no time hammering her down onto his dick.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" Mika howled out. The blood vessels in her eyes nearly popped when she felt the largest, thickest, veiniest object plow into her pussy.

The Muscle Demon commenced to fucking her right there were he stood. Mika felt like she was flying as she went up and down in mid air, her pussy being stuffed to its limit with the large oak tree of a cock.

"HOLY...FUCK...THAT...COCK...IS HUGE...!" she moaned out with each thrust.

The Muscle Demon was completely silent, as if he was concentrating hard on his handiwork. While most people had to fuck sitting down, he was able to effortlessly maintain his hard-on standing up as he hammered Mika against his large tree branch of a cock. This man truly was a miracle of anatomy.

Mika was actually feeling pain from this wild ride, but at the same time... he was stirring up her next volley of love juices in no time. This guy's locomotive of a dick felt better than the first two guys combined; at the rate he was thrusting, she would cum in no time.

"Oh my god...oh my GOD! AHHH! OH MY GOD!"

Mika howled to the high heavens as a powerful orgasm coursed through her body like electricity. She simply couldn't take this guy's size and girth plowing in her constantly. Her squirts didn't even come out straight; his cock plugged her hole so tight that the squirts sprayed out the edges of her walls.

She could tell the large Demon was close as well, as he began grunting like an animal.

"Uhh! Unhhh! UNHHHHH!"

Mika felt like a water hose was being sprayed in her pussy as an intense blast bigger than the previous two filled her depths with warm gooey spunk. For a moment there, she actually thought she would be filled to the BRIM.

Meanwhile, Nadeshiko was fingering herself good and hard now. She made no effort to be discreet, as her moans rang out and her fingers were coated in her sticky nectar. This was better than anything she had watched online; to be honest, she was quite jealous that she wasn't joining in the fun.

After than intense feeling, Mika actually needed to rest her ravaged cave for a while. She looked over at the Baby Demon, who had an adorable look of eagerness on his face. She couldn't just deny the poor kid a chance to put his dick inside her.

"Um, y-you can have your turn now, cutie. But... could you please give my pussy a rest? You can have... the "other" hole if that's okay?"

"Wow! Really? What an honor! Thank you!" The overzealous kid exclaimed. He didn't seem to feel belittled or left out at all by the fact that his teammates all got to fuck her pink cave and he didn't. In fact, it felt like a privilege for him to tend to her fresh, unmarred asshole.

The Baby Demon took quite a different approach from the rest of his mates; instead of going for her hole, he crawled on top of Mika and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmmm~" Mika moaned softly, her whole body relaxing at the soft, gentle feeling. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and returned the favor, moving her lips against his in a graceful dance. He was such a sweetheart compared to his burly, testosterone fueled teammates; he really appreciated her, and wanted to make her feel good and happy. He felt less like some guy plowing her and more like a lover.

"Mmmph! Mmm... aren't you just the sweetest~" Mika cooed between kisses. She indulged in his velvety lips and his smooth hands caressing her breasts.

"A woman of your beauty deserves a tender touch, Mika my darling..." the young wrestler whispered. He went lower, kissing her neck and her chest as his hands trailed down her abdomen.

"Ooooh keep talking like that, you little cutie pie~"

For a while, they just rolled around in a naked embrace, their lips attacking each other and hands grabbing flesh. For a while he was on top, but a quick roll and Mika was on top in a flash. The Baby Demon didn't seem to mind, as his hands went downwards and bounced her ass cheeks with circular hand motions. Mika grinded her chest against his, his low moan erupting in her ears. This guy knew how to please a woman; he was turning her on big time with his cuteness, polite words and tender touches.

"Mmm...ahhh...I want you... I need you...!" Mika whispered in his ear.

"All you had to do was ask, Senorita Mika..." the youngest one replied.

R Mika got off of him and laid down on her stomach, lifting her ass high in the air until her body was at an acute angle.

"Put that cock inside me, baby doll~" she cooed.

"Yes, ma'am. I promise I'll be gentle!"

Mika tingled with excitement when she felt his hands rub against her ass and then spread her cheeks apart. She drew a sharp breath upon feeling his tip enter her butt, followed by his thick shaft progressing deeper and deeper. Eventually, she felt his pelvis press against her and she knew he had gone all the way in.

"Haaaaahhh~" she moaned softly upon feeling the dick slide back out. Her asshole contracted a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden object that had plowed inside her. After a few seconds passed, she felt his cock slide back in a second time, this time a bit faster than before. He slid back out, and Mika felt the cool draft inside her ass once again. For a few seconds she laid there, begging for the warm cock to re-enter her. After what seemed like an eternity, she sighed with relief when his cock came crashing back inside at full speed.

Finally, the wild ride commenced as he began pumping in and out of her asshole with full speed and power.

"OH YES~! YES! OHHH THAT'S GOOD~!" she moaned out.

"Ahhh! A-ahhhhh! S-so tight...! Ahh! It feels so good!" the young stud cried out.

Nadeshiko had a raging arousal right now; her fingers knew no restraint as they pumped inside her now gushing pink folds. That young man was fucking hot, and seeing his dick pumping inside a thick ass had her contracting in no time.

A few minutes passed, as the youngest wrestler was able to keep a fast and steady pace. He rubbed and squeezed Mika's ass while he pumped, the feeling of her butt fat like putty in his hands making him even hornier and prone to an even bigger explosion. Youth proved to prevail once again, as the young stud officially lasted the longest out of the four of them.

"Ohhh! Ohh! OHHHHH!" Mika howled, her cum gushing out from her cavern just from anal stimulation alone. She slid a few fingers into her folds to quicken her orgasm, as it wasn't quite all the way there. After a few pumps, Mika gushed out as hard as she had up to that point.

"Ohhh Mikaaaaa! Ohhh yesss! Thank you... for giving me this experience! Ohhh this is so good!" The Baby Demon cried out. With a few more thrusts, he began pumping cum inside her ass with serious velocity. His dick inside her started making loud, squishy sounds as Mika was filled to the brim with his hot spunk. He eventually slowed down to a halt, slowly sliding his penis out. As it came out, several strings of cum were hanging off of it. When it came out all the way, cum poured from Mika's anus like a faucet.

"Woooo! That felt good~" Mika giggled.

The beautiful sight of a cum-covered dick leaving Mika's ass proved to be too much for Nadeshiko, as she fingered herself to a gushing orgasm that made her collapse on the floor with pure bliss.

"Ahhhh~ ohhhhh that was hooooot~" she mumbled, her eyes nearly crossing.

A whole five minutes of silence passed as all six of them laid there, their bodies heaving from the heavy workout. None of them really knew what to say, or perhaps they were just too tired to even move their lips. For a few minutes, it seemed like the party was finally over.

But then one mouth opened...and the night suddenly became very young.

"What do you say we hit the showers~?"

The boots and shinguards came off, and Mika and her four naked studs turned up the heat as steam filled the locker room and their bodies were doused with piping hot water. Mika stood in the middle of the shower and the four men surrounded her, kissing her all over and sliding hands all over her wet, naked body. She felt lips on her neck, followed by her nipple, then she felt hands slipping and sliding on her ass cheeks. A tongue slid across her cheek, and a pair of hands squeezed her breasts. One of them hugged her from behind and gyrated against her while she made out with the one in front of her and slid her hands down his perfect pecs. She didn't even know who was in front of her, as her eyes were closed and moans echoing in the tiny space.

Nadeshiko, meanwhile, was still masturbating to the whole thing. She witnessed the marvelous sight of Mika jerking off The Head and Sub Demons while her tongue slid inside The Baby Demon's mouth. The Muscle Demon was behind her, squeezing and jiggling her ass in his large hands.

Mika opened her eyes and looked over at Nadeshiko, and her smile faded. She was feeling a tinge of guilt right now, feeling like her partner was left out. They won the belt together, after all. They're a team! Having the reward all to herself is no better than hogging the belt all to herself.

"Hey boys..." she called out. "...I don't want my partner to be left out. Why don't you guys give her a reward too? She doesn't deserve to sit on the sidelines."

Those words perked Nadeshiko up immediately. "Wh-wha?! Y-you really mean it?"

"Take off those clothes and get in here, girl~!" Mika giggled. "You boys treat Nadeshiko right, kay?"

"Yes, Senorita Mika!" they called out in unison.

Nadeshiko eagerly stripped off her spandex and gear, then stepped into the shower. She was immediately met by a pair of hands squeezing her butt from behind, followed by The Head Demon squeezing her breasts and kissing her on the lips.

"I'll let you have the big guy." Mika said with a wink. "You have GOT to feel his dick! It's like a freakin rocket ship!"

"Woww... th-thanks..." Nadeshiko replied meekly between kisses, her face red with shyness.

The erotic events of the evening subsided with a bang; R Mika was lifted up by The Baby Demon and The Sub Demon and had both holes drilled at the same time, and Nadeshiko was laid down on the tile floor with her legs over her head, and had two cocks slamming into her holes as well. She orgasmed almost immediately from the feeling of The Muscle Demon's monster pumping in her pussy. Every word Mika had used to describe him was spot on.

Both wrestlers got to share the reward equally, like true partners. And a beautiful reward it was; by the end of the night, they could barely even walk to their vehicles. Needless to say, they would have to postpone any upcoming wrestling matches for a while.

 **THE END**


End file.
